Was it Draco's last smile?
by HRLKittycat
Summary: Set in their 6th year Hermione and Draco meet in the room of requirement both have problems and both needing a comforting shoulder. Will love blossom or will their hate for each other take over? And what about Ron what will he do to get the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey a came up this story a while ago. but i decided to write it anyway this is only the first chaper. more will happen later (Ron included because we all know that he like Hermione) :) sorry if there is spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes (feel free to point them out) and please comment and favourite because it will make me very happy.**_

Hermione and Draco Fan-fiction – Was it Draco's last smile? Plot – set in their 6th year Hermione and Draco meet in the room of requirement both have problems and both needing a comforting shoulder. Will love blossom or will their hate for each other take over? And what about Ron?

Hermione Granger studied the bookshelf well, searching for her favourite muggle classics, but being in the room of requirement she found that the shelves were the largest she had ever seen and every book she saw was one she wanted to read or reread. Hermione loved the library she found in this amazing room it was the only place she was alone to think or read. Recently she had also found such beauties in this room that she just sat staring at them, photographs of: the Hogwarts houses, students, Quidditch teams, and school clubs dating back for hundreds of years. She had never told anyone of theses find not even Harry, Ron or Ginny whom see would usually tell. She felt guilty of course; especially after she found pictures of Harry's parents and god father but she couldn't bring herself to give the one place she found comfort away from others, her secret library.

Hermione loved looking at the oldest pictures mostly but she always found herself staring at her year's house photos cringing at how she looked in them, watching photo Harry and Ron laugh and joke. Hermione looked at her watch sighing, as she picked up all the photos to put them back in the boxes one of the photos fell out her hands, the frame smashed on the stone floor. "Oh shit" she thought as she got on her hands and feet to sweep up the frame and recue the fallen picture. It was last year Slytherin Quidditch team picture and Draco Malfoy's handsome face stared back at. "Wait" she thought, did she just think Malfoy was handsome, Draco Malfoy the sworn muggleborn hater. Hermione shook that scary thought from her mind, No way could she think Malfoy was handsome, he's a player and wears too much bat oil in his hair.

But there was something odd about the picture; about Malfoy, he seemed to be staring at something behind the camera, something that made him smile that the rest of the team weren't looking at. What was Malfoy looking at that day that made him look so happy? Hermione wondered. "Wait" she thought she and Ginny were there when that picture was taken. Ok she didn't really pay much attention to Malfoy or what he was looking at but she didn't remember seeing anything different or anything that would make him happy. "He has a nice smile" Hermione thought "pity he doesn't smile much anymore" Draco Malfoy hadn't been seen smiling in months, he had gotten much paler and had withdrawn himself from his peers. Malfoy hadn't bullied muggleborns for weeks, Hermione was worried about him.

Over the past week Hermione had watched Malfoy carefully she noticed how his grades had slipped lower and lower, how pale he had become, how little he ate and how rarely he spoke to people including his friends. Hermione had become aware that Harry was also watching Malfoy but for different reasons. Harry's theory that Malfoy had become the new addition to the deatheaters gang was completely ridicules to Hermione. All the time she watched him she never dare approached him to ask whether he's ok until the day they met in the room of requirement.

Hermione sat reading Pride and Prejudice on the comfy red sofa the room of requirement had made for her enjoying the peaceful atmosphere that she couldn't get in the common-room anymore due to Lavender giggling and making out with Ron every five seconds. Not that Hermione was jealous, she just found it extremely annoying that their lips were permitted locked and he no longer had any time for her any more, they use to be best of friends how they're barley talking. Nor does Harry who his too engrossed in his blasted potions book and what he thinks Malfoy is up to. Neither of the boys had even noticed that she had been disappearing every evening to the room of requirement. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and the door suddenly opened, Hermione wiped her eyes quickly as Draco Malfoy walked in to the library, not seeing Hermione, he picked up a book took out his bookmark and sat in a green armchair in the corner of the room "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy jumped up not he hadn't realised that Hermione was there "I could ask you the same question" he replied slightly annoyed

"For your information I've been reading here nearly every day for ages"

"Yeah so have I"

"Really... I've been coming here for months and I've never seen you"

Malfoy walks up to Hermione sofa scowling at her daring to challenge him "I found this place in my third year, Granger"

"You couldn't have" Hermione shouted "we used this place for D.A. last year"

"I did, I just didn't tell on you lot" Hermione scoffs "you doubt me Hermione; I hated that old bat as much as you lot. I would have joined your club but my father told me to stay on the ugly toad's good side, that and I don't think Potter and Weaslebum would like that much."

Malfoy sat down on the other side of the sofa. Hermione and Malfoy sat in silence for a few minutes neither one of them waiting to leave to give the other satisfaction. Hermione pretend to read and so did Malfoy, until Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity no longer "you called me Hermione"

"What?" Draco asks confused

"You called me Hermione earlier" Hermione echoed.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, you said 'you doubt me _Hermione_'"

"So what if I did" Malfoy rubbing his head with his hand "what's wrong with that, it's your name, is it not?"

"Draco, you never called me Hermione"

"You never call me Draco" he replied utterly perplexed.

"I called you Draco because you called me Hermione"

"Are we seriously arguing over what we call each other? Can't you just drop it?"

Hermione moved over to his side of the sofa until she was sat right next to him, she picked up her book and hit him over the head.

"Ow! Shit Hermione what was that for?" Draco said cowering away from her. She stares at him glaring.

"Don't tell me to drop it when you were the one who started it"

"I called you by your first name I don't understand what's so bad about that. And ow the book was really heavy" Draco said rubbing his head clearly watching Hermione as if he expect her to hit him again. Satisfied that his head wasn't bleeding and that his hair's fine Draco turns to Hermione and asks her how she found the room and requirement and she tell him about how they need somewhere for D.A and Dobby told Harry about it. Hermione asked ask Draco the same question which he responded telling her that he was looking for a quiet place to hid for a couple of hours away from Pansy Parkinson. Hermione snorted, Draco stared at her.

"Girls completely throw themselves at you" Hermione informs him

"Only the sluts that will put out for anyone"

"I couldn't do that" Hermione tells him Draco looks up her.

"What?"

"I couldn't throw myself at someone like that. All those girls get drunk at parties and sleep the first guy that pays them any attention. I couldn't do that"

"I didn't ask you to. Nobody asked you to" Draco stare at her it seemed like hours had past whilst they sat together in silence.

Then Draco moved in closer to Hermione and kissed her, he lips gentile against her own as he broke the kiss Hermione looked at him "I'm not like most girls" she whispered in his ear.

"I don't care" he said smiling for the first time that year, leaning in to kiss her again cupping her face in his hands.

_**Thanks for reading my rubbish story please tell me what you think (even if it is negitive) i'm not sure when i will write the next chaper hopefully soon if you like this one :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Draco Fan-fiction – Was it Draco's last smile? Plot – set in their 6th year Hermione and Draco met in the room of requirement both have problem and both needing a comforting shoulder. Will love blossom or will their hate for each other take over?

_**Author Note: Hi sorry I took so long to update, school work really piles up. Not as much Ron in his chapter but he will get a bigger part in later chapters. Please, Please tell me what you think, do like how I present the characters, notice any mistakes feel free to tell me even if you hate it and it makes your eyes bleed to read it.**_

_**I got emails telling me that 3 people had added my story to their story alert list, thank you so much you made my day I've never had that much views.**_

**Chapter two.**

A week had passed since Draco and Hermione kissed in the room of requirement and Draco could stop thinking about her. He wasn't sure what to do. She's a Gryffindor he's a Slytherin, She's a muggleborn he's a pureblood and he's meant to hate her mindless however dating her will get her in trouble maybe even killed. Draco was torn on what to do; he had a mission which he and his family would be killed if he didn't complete it. He didn't want to be a part of it but the Dark Lord made him agree. He couldn't let Hermione get involved in that.

For the first time in years Draco found himself longing for the care and comfort of his mother, as childish as it sounds she had always been there to protect him against the smallest problems and now she was missing when he needed her most. Years he had found himself pushing her away, calling her embarrassing, telling her that he was grown up now and didn't need her anymore. He had never felt so much of a small scared child in his life. Draco needed her advice and comfort, he needed to know she was beside him and would encourage his choices. The problem was getting contact of her he could tell her though a letter or floopowder but that could be overheard. He needed to meet her to tell her in person but who could he arrange to meet her without it being seen as suspicious. He decided to write her a letter hoping she would understand the message.

_Dear mother._

_School is terrible. Thanks for the pumpkin pasties they are much better than the ones I have in the Three Broomsticks when I go there on Saturdays, I try to get there before lunch around 11:30am when they aren't too busy. How are you?_

_See you soon_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione sat doing her homework in the Gryffindor common-room; she could barely contain her happiness especially as thoughts of Draco slipped into her mind. Ginny had been questioning her since she got back from the room of requirement that day last week, Hermione had nearly told her the truth but enjoyed knowing something that Ginny didn't, and anyway Draco and her weren't officially dating... yet, she thought.

"Alright what's up? I know you like writing essays but you never usually smile that much."

Hermione jumped up and saw Harry puzzled face staring down at her; she blushed not noticing that he had been watching her. Ginny laughed "have you only just noticed." Harry stare at her blankly "she has been like that for about a week... you know." Harry obviously didn't know because Ginny had to explain bluntly "she likes a boy."

Ron's ears perked up and he stopped kissing Lavender to peer at Harry "Who does Hermione like?"

Hermione blushed even more "none of your business".

"Obviously not you Ron" Ginny's snapped. Ron looked a bit put out; ignoring Lavender she grabbed his sleeve which he pulled away. Ignoring them, Harry turned to Hermione and asked her who she liked? Hermione refused to answer and made excuses to leave the room.

"she wouldn't answer to me as well" Ginny tells Harry moving up so she is sat next to him on the sofa.

Ron sat with Lavender giggling in his ear, watching Hermione leave the room. Could it be possible that she likes another guy, of course not she likes me, Ron told himself that's why she is so annoyed with Lavender, anyway she said she doesn't like McLaggen. She just doing wind him up and make him jealous. I couldn't help if Lavender likes him, It Hermione own fault she started it by kissing Krum, I bet she only did that to make me envious of what him. Ron pulled Lavender closer until she was practically sitting on him.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Ron nodded and Lavender pulled him out the common-room giggling even more than normal. "I'll show her" Ron muttered.

Draco sat in the room of requirement waiting for Hermione to arrive, dreading her arrival. He had to tell her about his mission; she's going to hate him, Draco knew that but he hoped she would be able to offer support and understand why he had to do it. Not likely he thought she was going to hate him. I curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa fighting back tears. The first girl he truly loved and she will leave him before they even start dating Draco was sure of that and he hated himself for it. Draco watched door anxiety waiting for Hermione's entrance knowing that she will arrive soon. The door slowly opened and Hermione pocked her head around the door relieved when she sorry Draco on the sofa. Walking up to Draco, Hermione notices something wrong.

"Draco, are you ok?" Draco detects a note of worry in her voice.

"Sit down; I need to tell you something and you're going to hate me after I say it"

"What is it? You're scaring me now"

* * *

><p>"<em>Right everyone, smile at the camera... Now" <em>

_The Slytherin Quidditch team groaned as the Filtch failed at using the wizard camera. Draco was getting annoyed, was it too much to have a Quidditch team photo that made him look unbelievable sexy and isn't taken by a filthy squib that still can't use the simplest muggle camera. _

"_Wait... I've done something wrong... bloody technology so complicated" Filtch muttered hitting the camera a couple of times grumbling about the good old days where her wouldn't have been made to use a camera and could hang all the students upside down whenever they complained or insulted him."Hurry up to dirty squib even a muggle could work them camera by now" Miles Bletchley shouts Filtch barely looks up before muttering again._

_Draco badly wanted him to finish taking the picture already, Slytherin was losing valuable Quidditch practice and they needed to catch up fast to make sure they won the cup this year, not that it will be that hard with Potter and Weasley twins off the team._

"_No Ginny, I'm not going to do your Arithmancy homework. It's your own fault if you leave it to the last minute, you're as bad as Ron, why can't you lot do your own homework for a change" A recognisable bossy voice woke Draco from his daydream for winning the cup for the first time in years. "Anyway Professor Vector can tell when I do your homework" Hermione reported._

_Normal Draco would groan at the sight of the mudblood and Weaslette but today he couldn't take his eyes off Granger as she walked past ignoring his presence. Her chocolate hair had settled into soft curls and her lips looks delicious; he forgot his hated for her, wanting to call out to her. Instead he watched her walk past him talking, not even noticing him presents. _

"_Shut up you know I don't fancy Ron" _

_Draco stopped smiling like an idiot and stared daggers at the two Gryffindors, not that they noticed._

"_I know that you do, whatever you say" the ginger answered quirkily. Draco shook off the weird feeling but couldn't stop himself from watching Hermione as she left. From that day on Draco was hooked, and hated Weasley even more._

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at Draco shocked at what he had just told her. She could believe it, she didn't want to believe, Harry had been right all along. Draco had tried to kill Dumbledore and accidently cursed Katie Bell. Hermione was too shocked to speak; arguing with herself in her head. She felt she should run a mile away from but she couldn't move.<p>

"You hate me I know it" Draco shouts heading for the door.

"No stop" her brain blurted out uncertainly she grabbed for his hand which he fiercely pulled away.

"I don't need you to hate me!" he spited at her, his eyes full of anger. "I already hate myself"

"No Draco! Wait..." Hermione cried as the door shuts behind him "I could never hate you."

It was too late; he had already gone determining to forget the Gryffindor princess he had lost his heart too.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind criticism. Not sure when the next chapter will be hopefully soon. **_


End file.
